f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1977 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1977 |driver1 =Niki Lauda |driver1points =72 |driver2 =Jody Scheckter |driver2points =55 |driver3 =Mario Andretti |driver3points =47 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =95 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =62 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =60}} The 1977 Formula One Season, otherwise officially known as the 1977 FIA Formula One World Championship, was the 28th edition of the World's most prestigious racing category. The 1977 Season proved to be one of the most competitive in F1 history, although was punctuated by a series of fatal accidents from beginning to end. James Hunt would start the season as defending Champion having stayed with , and would open his campaign with pole position at the Argentine Grand Prix. Yet, it would be a miserable campaign for the Brit, with Hunt having to wait until the tenth race at Silverstone to claim his first victory of the season.'British GP, 1977', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr290.html, (Accessed 05/05/2018) Instead, Jody Scheckter, piloting the new Canadian built , would be one of the main title contenders during the season, taking victory at the opening round.'Argentine GP, 1977', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/races/argentine-gp-1977.html, (Accessed 27/03/2018) Indeed, the South African would claim a further two wins during the season at Monaco and Canada.'Canadian GP, 1977', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr296.html, (Accessed 01/06/2018) Another star of the 1977 campaign would be Mario Andretti, who claimed five race victories for . Yet, while the American was ferociously fast, the new Lotus 78 proved to be akin to its predecessors, proving to be horrendously unreliable throughout the season. That factor allowed World Champion Niki Lauda to steal the show, with the Austrian going under the radar for much of the season despite taking three victories.'DUTCH GP, 1977', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr293.html, (Accessed 15/05/2018) Indeed, such was the Austrian's advantage for that he would win the Championship at the 1977 United States Grand Prix, before quitting the team due to the politics at Maranello with two races to go.'United States GP, 1977', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr295.html, (Accessed 30/05/2018) The Ferrari team themselves would ultimately end the season as the winners of the International Cup for Constructors Champions for the third year in a row, while Lauda's title ensured that it was their second "double" in three years. Lotus would end the season with the fastest car but second in the Cup, while McLaren edged out Wolf to claim third at the final hurdle.'Japanese GP, 1977', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr297.html, (Accessed 04/06/2018) Other drivers to stand atop the podium would include Carlos Reutemann, Gunnar Nilsson, Jacques Laffite and Alan Jones, meaning there were eight different race winners across the seventeen Grand Prix. Yet, it would also be a season of great loss, with promising talents Tom Pryce and Carlos Pace killed during and after the 1977 South African Grand Prix.'South African GP, 1977', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr283.html, (Accessed 01/04/2018) Pryce's accident would also claim the life of marshal Jansen van Vuuren, while a separate accident at the season ending Japanese Grand Prix saw a photographer and an unnamed marshal killed. Yet, in spite of the losses, 1977 would also see several future F1 heavy weights emerge, with Gilles Villeneuve, Riccardo Patrese and Patrick Tambay all making their debuts. Background A large part of the winter prior to the start of the 1977 season would be spent picking a side in a fast developing political fight between the FIA and the Formula One Constructors Association, led by Bernie Ecclestone and Max Mosley.A.H., 'Argentine Grand Prix', motorsportmagazine.com, (Motor Sport, 01/02/1977), https://www.motorsportmagazine.com/archive/article/february-1977/25/argentine-grand-prix, (Accessed 27/03/2018) Both parties had threatened to boycott or cancel the season opening race, the Argentine Grand Prix, with the majority of the teams backing Ecclestone and Mosley against the FIA's new body, World Championship Racing. On the FIA's side were and several major race venues although, as the new season loomed, the battle lines were to be solidified. The main issue between WCR and F.O.C.A. was essentially over the promotion of Formula One with both venues and broadcasters, Mr. Ecclestone having gained near total control of broadcasting rights to F1 at the end of 1976. F.O.C.A. had also secured eight races, including the Argentine Grand Prix, for the Championship, while WCR and the C.S.I. had signed up a further eight venues for the season. That, combined with the fact that the Belgian Grand Prix had signed contracts with both groups, ensured that there was a record seventeen race calendar, with all potential races in question. With promotion came money, and the issues over both attendance fees and prize pots were at the fore of the argument. For Ecclestone, whose F.O.C.A. band consisted overwhelmingly of the British "garagistas", the temptation to boycott the race came after a meeting between the CSI and WCR with the series major sponsors prior to the race, which would have tipped the balance of the dispute in their favour.Max Mosley, Formula One and Beyond: The Autobiography, (Simon and Schuster, 2015), pp. Ultimately an agreement regarding the attendance fee was reached before the opening round, although the fighting would continue between Ecclestone and Mosley against WCR president Patrick Duffeler well into the season. Teams and Drivers A grand total of 61 drivers, representing nineteen nations on behalf of 33 teams, would take part in the 1977 FIA Formula One World Championship, although only thirteen competitors would compete at every round of the season. Entry List The full entry list for the 1977 FIA Formula One World Championship is outlined below: Marlboro Team McLaren |constructor = |chassis = M23 M26 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = James Hunt |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 2 |seconddriver = Jochen Mass |seconddriverrounds= All |thirddrivernumber = 14 |thirddriver = Bruno Giacomelli |thirddriverrounds = 14 |fourthdrivernumber = 40 |fourthdriver = Gilles Villeneuve |fourthdriverrounds = 10 }} Elf Team Tyrrell |constructor = |chassis = P34 P34B |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Ronnie Peterson |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 4 |seconddriver = Patrick Depailler |seconddriverrounds= All }} John Player Team Lotus |constructor = |chassis = 78 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Mario Andretti |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 6 |seconddriver = Gunnar Nilsson |seconddriverrounds= All }} Martini Racing |constructor = |chassis = BT45 BT45B |tyre = |engine = 115-12 3.0 F12 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = John Watson |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 8 |seconddriver = Carlos Pace |seconddriverrounds= 1-3 |thirddrivernumber = 8 |thirddriver = Hans-Joachim Stuck |thirddriverrounds = 4-17 |fourthdrivernumber = 21 |fourthdriver = Giorgio Francia |fourthdriverrounds = 14 }} Hollywood March Racing Team Rothmans International |constructor = |chassis = 761B 771 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Alex Ribeiro |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 10 |seconddriver = Ian Scheckter |seconddriverrounds= 1-2, 5-17 |thirddrivernumber = 10 |thirddriver = Hans-Joachim Stuck |thirddriverrounds = 3 |fourthdrivernumber = 10 |fourthdriver = Brian Henton |fourthdriverrounds = 4 }} Scuderia Ferrari SpA SEFAC |constructor = |chassis = 312T2B |tyre = |engine = 015 3.0 F12 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Niki Lauda |firstdriverrounds = 1-15 |seconddrivernumber= 11 |seconddriver = Gilles Villeneuve* |seconddriverrounds= 16-17 |thirddrivernumber = 12 |thirddriver = Carlos Reutemann |thirddriverrounds = All }} Rotary Watches Stanley BRM Stanley BRM |constructor = |chassis = P207 P201B |tyre = |engine = P202 3.0 V12 P200 3.0 V12 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Larry Perkins |firstdriverrounds = 2-3 |seconddrivernumber= 29 |seconddriver = Teddy Pilette† |seconddriverrounds= 11, 13-14 |thirddrivernumber = 35 |thirddriver = Conny Andersson |thirddriverrounds = 5, 7-9 |fourthdrivernumber = 35 |fourthdriver = Guy Edwards |fourthdriverrounds = 10 }} Interscope Racing |constructor = |chassis = PC4 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Danny Ongais |firstdriverrounds = 15-16 }} Équipe Renault Elf |constructor = |chassis = RS01 |tyre = |engine = EF1 1.5 V6t |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 15 |firstdriver = Jean-Pierre Jabouille |firstdriverrounds = 10, 13-16 }} Shadow Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = DN5B DN8 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 7 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver = Tom Pryce |firstdriverrounds = 1-3 |seconddrivernumber= 16 |seconddriver = Renzo Zorzi‡ |seconddriverrounds= 1-5 |thirddrivernumber = 16 |thirddriver = Riccardo Patrese |thirddriverrounds = 6-7, 9-11, 13-14, 16-17 |fourthdrivernumber = 16 |fourthdriver = Jackie Oliver |fourthdriverrounds = 8 |fifthdrivernumber = 16 |fifthdriver = Arturo Merzario |fifthdriverrounds = 12 |sixthdrivernumber = 16 |sixthdriver = Jean-Pierre Jarier |sixthdriverrounds = 15 |seventhdrivernumber = 17 |seventhdriver = Alan Jones |seventhdriverrounds = 4-17 }} Durex Team Surtees Beta Team Surtees |constructor = |chassis = TS19 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 6 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver = Hans Binder |firstdriverrounds = 1-6, 15-17 |seconddrivernumber= 18 |seconddriver = Larry Perkins |seconddriverrounds= 7-9 |thirddrivernumber = 18 |thirddriver = Patrick Tambay |thirddriverrounds = 9 |fourthdrivernumber = 18 |fourthdriver = Vern Schuppan |fourthdriverrounds = 10-13 |fifthdrivernumber = 18 |fifthdriver = Lamberto Leoni |fifthdriverrounds = 14 |sixthdrivernumber = 19 |sixthdriver = Vittorio Brambilla |sixthdriverrounds = All }} Walter Wolf Racing |constructor = |chassis = WR1 WR2 WR3 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver = Jody Scheckter |firstdriverrounds = All }} Team Tissot Ensign with Castrol |constructor = |chassis = N177 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver = Clay Regazzoni |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 22 |seconddriver = Jacky Ickx |seconddriverrounds= 6 }} Theodore Racing Hong Kong |constructor = |chassis = N177 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 23 |firstdriver = Patrick Tambay |firstdriverrounds = 10-17 }} Penthouse Rizla Racing Hesketh Racing |constructor = |chassis = 308E |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 24 |firstdriver = Rupert Keegan |firstdriverrounds = 5-16 |seconddrivernumber= 25 |seconddriver = Harald Ertl |seconddriverrounds= 5-9 |thirddrivernumber = 25 |thirddriver = Héctor Rebaque§ |thirddriverrounds = 7-9, 11-13 |fourthdrivernumber = 25 |fourthdriver = Ian Ashley§ |fourthdriverrounds = 12-16 }} Ligier Gitanes |constructor = |chassis = JS7 |tyre = |engine = MS76 3.0 V12 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 26 |firstdriver = Jacques Laffite |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 27 |seconddriver = Jean-Pierre Jarier |seconddriverrounds= 17 }} Williams Grand Prix Engineering |constructor = |chassis = 761 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 27 |firstdriver = Patrick Nève |firstdriverrounds = 5, 7-16 }} Copersucar-Fittipaldi |constructor = |chassis = FD04 F5 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 28 |firstdriver = Emerson Fittipaldi |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 29 |seconddriver = Ingo Hoffmann |seconddriverrounds= 1-2 }} Chesterfield Racing |constructor = |chassis = 761 M23 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 30 |firstdriver = Brett Lunger |firstdriverrounds = 3-5, 7-16 }} LEC Refrigeration Racing |constructor = |chassis = CRP1 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 31 |firstdriver = David Purley |firstdriverrounds = 5, 7-10 }} RAM Racing/F&S Properties RAM Racing |constructor = |chassis = 761 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 32 |firstdriver = Mikko Kozarowitzky |firstdriverrounds = 8, 10 |seconddrivernumber= 32 |seconddriver = Michael Bleekemolen |seconddriverrounds= 13 |thirddrivernumber = 33 |thirddriver = Boy Hayje |thirddriverrounds = 3, 5-8, 13 |fourthdrivernumber = 33 |fourthdriver = Andy Sutcliffe |fourthdriverrounds = 10 }} ATS Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = PC4 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 33 |firstdriver = Hans Binderƒ |firstdriverrounds = 12-14 |seconddrivernumber= 34 |seconddriver = Jean-Pierre Jarier |seconddriverrounds= 4-14 |thirddrivernumber = 35 |thirddriver = Hans Heyer |thirddriverrounds = 11 }} Iberia Airlines |constructor = |chassis = M23 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 36 |firstdriver = Emilio de Villota |firstdriverrounds = 5, 7-8, 10-12, 14 }} Team Merzario |constructor = |chassis = 761B |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 37 |firstdriver = Arturo Merzario |firstdriverrounds = 5-7, 9-11, 13 }} British Formula One Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = 761 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 38 |firstdriver = Brian Henton |firstdriverrounds = 5, 10, 12 |seconddrivernumber = 38 |seconddriver = Bernard de Dryver |seconddriverrounds = 7 }} HB Bewaking Alarm Systems |constructor = |chassis = 001 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 38 |firstdriver = Brian Henton |firstdriverrounds = 13-14 }} Jolly Club of Switzerland |constructor = |chassis = Fly |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 41 |firstdriver = Loris Kessel |firstdriverrounds = 7, 9, 12-14 }} Melchester Racing |constructor = |chassis = TS19 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 44 |firstdriver = Tony Trimmer |firstdriverrounds = 10 }} Privateer |constructor = |chassis = BM1 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 45 |firstdriver = Brian McGuire |firstdriverrounds = 10 }} Meiritsu Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = 007 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 50 |firstdriver = Kunimitsu Takahashi |firstdriverrounds = 17 }} Kojima Engineering |constructor = |chassis = KE009 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 51 |firstdriver = Noritake Takahara |firstdriverrounds = 17 }} Heros Racing Corporation |constructor = |chassis = KE009 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 52 |firstdriver = Kazuyoshi Hoshino |firstdriverrounds = 17 }} ** Villeneuve would race with #21 as his race number for Ferrari at the Canadian Grand Prix. *† Pilette would be listed with #40 as his race number at the German Grand Prix. *‡ Zorzi raced with the #17 during the first three races of the season. *§ Both Rebaque and Ashley would use #39 during the season, a third entry. *ƒ Binder would use #35 as his race number at the Dutch Grand Prix. Calendar In spite of the complications between F.O.C.A. and WCR regarding the calendar, a total of seventeen races were scheduled for the 1977 World Championship campaign. That fact made the 1977 edition of the series the longest in F1 history, a record it would hold until the 2004 campaign. The season would also feature a single non-Championship race, the 1977 Race of Champions, staged at Brands Hatch in the United Kingdom. World Championship Schedule Outlined below is the full calendar for the 1977 FIA Formula One World Championship: |utc = 11:00 }} |utc = 17:00 }} |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 22:00 }} |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 13:00 }} |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 14:00 }} |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 18:00 }} |utc = 18:00 }} |utc = 05:00 }} Non-Championship Races Season Report Pre-season Round 1: 1977 Argentine Grand Prix Round 2: 1977 Brazilian Grand Prix Round 3: 1977 South African Grand Prix Round 4: 1977 United States Grand Prix West Round 5: 1977 Spanish Grand Prix Round 6: 1977 Monaco Grand Prix Round 7: 1977 Belgian Grand Prix Round 8: 1977 Swedish Grand Prix Round 9: 1977 French Grand Prix Round 10: 1977 British Grand Prix Round 11: 1977 German Grand Prix Round 12: 1977 Austrian Grand Prix Round 13: 1977 Dutch Grand Prix Round 14: 1977 Italian Grand Prix Round 15: 1977 United States Grand Prix Round 16: 1977 Canadian Grand Prix Round 17: 1977 Japanese Grand Prix Results and Standings Results 1977 FIA Formula One World Championship for Drivers Outlined below are the full final standings from the 1977 FIA Formula One World Championship for Drivers: ** Heyer was disqualified for joining the start of the race illegally. 1977 FIA Formula One International Cup for Constructors See Also *List of fatal accidents References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Formula One Seasons